Perverts Treasures
by elegant Usurper
Summary: When Gintoki brings his cmpanions to a hot spring in the middle of no where, what will happen when they meet the people they were trying to get away from in Edo? Well love spark? It happens every where in the winter time, so why not here?


**Perverts Treasures**

.:A Gintama Fan-Fiction:.

.:......:.

Gin and his companions were walking up the snow covered mountain in search for the hot spring they were going to stay at for three days as a vacation.

"Gin-Chan.... where are we anyway?" Kagura complained.

"Hey, don't sound so tired. You're one of the all-time strongest alien races in the universe, puck up. And it's just up ahead too. Look" He says jerking towards the light at the end of the path.

When they make it to the hot spring with sweat rolling down their necks they heard a loud scream of pain escaping a rooms.

"What was that?" Gin asked staring in the direction of the scream.

"Oh, that was the chef. He hired a young lady two days ago to be his apprentice, but it seems she can't cook. Her fried egg looked more like charcoal than an egg." The lady behind the counter said.

The three of them made a face that made the lady ask if something was wrong.

Gin made an cross with his arms with the worried face that she might call the girl out.

"Well, I'm sure that after your long journey, you're all covered with sweat. The springs are down that way. And young lady, don't worry, they're not mixed" After telling Kagura this, she sent Shipachi and Gin a glare.

.:.....:.

Kondo sat there. Just staring off in the direction of the wall that split the men's from the women's side. "How would someone like _THAT_ be able to burry treasurer in that end?"

"That's a stupid question. _THAT_ person has to be a ninja." Hijikata said abruptly.

"No. _THAT_ person is just a really good cross dresser." Okita says not looking off his blaster which he was polishing.

The door slid open and a certain sliver haired fellow came thru. His face was bored as it always was. He went over to the washing tub and splashed cold water on him. He then walked into the spring and said a loud "Ahhhhh~", the three shinsengami watched his every move until he realized they were also staying at the same place as him.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a city to protect from destruction?" He asked looking at the three of them.

"That's what we should be asking you. Is this a part of some odd job?" Kondo asked with a tint of worry in his voice. He knew that sometime during their stay, a mass of destruction would take place.

Shinpachi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the glee sounding Kagura next door.

"Yeah! a hot spring!" She screamed.

Next they heard a splash of water and a lot of women giggling.

Kondo, Ginpachi, and a pirate digusised Zura rush over to the wall, looking for ways to peek.

"What... No... When did you get here?" Shinpahci pulls Katsura to the side and viciously whispers to him.

"Oh... I needed to clear my mind. And because this spring is great with that kind of thing, I came here." Zura says as if he was the pirate he was disguised as.

"Hey, four-eyes, leave that perverted old man alone and come over here" Gin motions Shinpahci over besides him.

"NO WAY!" he screams with glinting eyes. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough foe the people next door to hear.

"Shhhh. I just wanted to tell you something not very good." He sighed and asked Okita if he wanted to see.

He said "no. That monster isn't good enough to watch," Loud enough for Kagura to hear.

Without warning, Kagura jumped over the wall with the glare of death in Okita's direction.

Everyone was freaked out for more than one reason; Gin, Katsura and Shinpachi knew what might happen so they exited the spring with Mayora behind them. Kondo was just about to escape when Okita pulled out his blaster.

"Ohh nooooo!!!!!" He yelled with crossed arms. He tried to grab the thing from him, but Kagura just kicked him away. She then kicked at Okita's legs to bring him to the ground. She grabbed his feet and yanked him around and around. She let go and he flew into the wall. The women already fled the battle field.

"tch… you really are a monster." He said wiping his mouth.

That just added to the killing aura. She was charging when someone blocked her path.

_Ane-go! What was she doing here?_ She questioned her mind. If Kagura stoped now, she would defiantly crash into her, "Ane-go! Get out of the way!" She yelled.

Otae moved when she realized Kagura couldn't stop in mid air. She moved back to let Okita get hit instead.

When Kagura woke from the crash, she realized someone was hugging her. _Who…?_ She opened her eyes and saw that the sadist was hugging her. His eyes were shut tight while he gripped Kagura tightly.

"Oh my..." Otae's voice was full of surprise. Gin, Shinpachi, Katsura and Mayora looked as if Kagura's innocence was stolen away, so they wore very scary faces. Kondo was just full of glee and happiness, he thought that they took there rivalry aside and joined families.

Kagura stomps on his gut after she gets up. She prayed that she had broken his back in the process too.

She punched Kondo in the gut, blood spat out his mouth. The ones who screwed up their face at the scene returned their faces to the way they were 99.9% of the time as the little Chinese killing machine went by and back into the woman's doors.

No one dared to speak, so they showed each other what was one their mind by making a face of sacredness, laughter, death (mostly by Kondo), and pain.

.:.....:.


End file.
